Séjour à l'infirmerie
by lurleen
Summary: Comme le titre l'indique, c'est le séjour d'une personne à l'infirmerie. SLASH


**Disclaimers : les personnages et l'univers d'Atlantis ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**S'il y a des incohérences dans cette histoire j'en suis désolée, mais faites m'en part.**

Les Docteurs McKay et Zelenka se trouvaient dans le labo. Ils travaillaient sur plusieurs objets qu'ils avaient trouvés dans une partie de la cité. Rodney était à son bureau et finissait l'examen d'un objet qui était petit et de forme rectangulaire. Radek effectuait des calculs. Ou du moins il essayait. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien. Il était fatigué, avait mal au cœur et avait du mal à avaler, ne serait-ce qu'un morceau de barre chocolatée.

- Tenez Radek, j'ai fini avec celui-là, il est à vous, fit Rodney en levant les yeux vers lui tout en débranchant l'appareil.

Radek se leva et s'approcha du bureau de Rodney, il prit l'objet. Rodney se concentrait sur autre chose quand il entendit le bruit sourd de quelque chose qui tombe.

- Radek vous ne pouvez pas faire attention, ces objets sont …

Mais il ne continua pas sa phrase, Radek était toujours devant son bureau, l'objet à ses pieds. Il se tenait le ventre à deux mains et était quasiment plié en deux. Rodney remarqua qu'il était blanc comme un linge.

Quand Radek prit l'objet, il sentit qu'il n'avait plus de force, il lui semblait que ses membres étaient fait de coton. Malgré la bonne volonté qu'il mit à tenir l'objet, celui-ci fut trop lourd et tomba au sol. Rodney allait le tuer. C'est à ce moment-là qu'une douleur fulgurante l'assaillit au bas du ventre.

Rodney se précipita vers son ami.

- Radek, que vous arrive-t-il ? Ne bougez pas j'appelle Carson.

Rodney commençait à paniquer légèrement, le scientifique avait l'air de souffrir. Il l'aida tout de même à s'allonger sur le sol.

- Carson, c'est Rodney.

/ Oui. /

- Venez vite, c'est Radek, il ne va pas bien.

/ Où êtes-vous /

- Au labo.

/ J'arrive. /

5 minutes plus tard Carson et une infirmière étaient là. Il fit transporter le tchèque à l'infirmerie. Il s'aperçut alors que Rodney se tenait à l'écart visiblement inquiet.

- Ca va aller, Rodney, je pense que c'est juste une crise d'appendicite.

Rodney poussa un soupir de soulagement qui fit sourire le médecin.

- Bon maintenant j'y vais, il faut que je l'opère.

Le lendemain, Radek commença à se réveiller. Il ne sentait toujours pas mieux. Il avait mal au cœur et en plus il sentait un tiraillement au niveau de son bas ventre. Il se rappela soudain que Carson l'avait opéré en fin d'après-midi de l'appendicite. Il remua un peu dans son lit et ouvrit les yeux. Il était dans une pièce adjacente à l'infirmerie. Celle-ci était sombre. Il remua encore et sentit le cathéter de la perfusion qu'il avait dans le bras. Il entendit un léger bruit et se tourna vers son origine. Quelqu'un était assis au pied du lit, sur une chaise mais il ne distinguait pas clairement qui c'était car celle-ci avait la tête baissée sur sa poitrine et dormait. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait soif. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit ni verre ni carafe. Ses mouvements durent faire plus de bruits qu'il ne l'avait imaginé car la personne bougea. Elle leva la tête.

- Dites moi Radek, elle vous a fait de l'effet l'anesthésie !

- Docteur Beckett ? Que faites-vous là ?

- J'attendais que vous vous réveilliez. On vous a anesthésié pour environ trois heures et cela fait, il regarda sa montre, quinze heures que vous dormez.

Carson s'était approché du lit de son patient avec un verre d'eau, sortit d'on ne sait où. Il le donna à Radek, qui le bu d'un trait.

- Je pourrais sortir quand ?

- Que vous a raconté Rodney ? Ce n'est pas aussi pire que ça, dit Carson en riant.

Radek fut confus, il essaya de balbutier quelque chose mais Carson le coupa.

- Sinon vous pourrez sortir dans une semaine. Maintenant je vais vous laisser vous reposer.

Carson sortit et se dirigea vers son bureau. Quand il entra il y trouva Rodney.

- Alors comment va-t-il ?

- Bien. L'opération s'est bien passée, vous pourrez le voir à partir de cet après-midi.

- Merci.

Et Rodney sortit. Vers midi, Carson apporta un bol de soupe à Radek.

- Désolé mais vous allez être obligé de suivre un petit régime.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit Radek.

Carson resta avec lui pour lui tenir compagnie. Les jours suivant, il passa également beaucoup de temps dans la chambre de Radek, quand il n'avait pas beaucoup de travail. Il appréciait sa compagnie. Au début, ils parlaient essentiellement de la cité, de leurs travaux respectifs puis ils avaient abordés des thèmes plus personnels. Carson avait parlé de sa mère, de tous ce qu'il avait laissé sur Terre. Radek lui confia qu'il n'avait pas laissé grand-chose derrière lui, en tout cas rien d'assez important pour le retenir. Enfin, ils avaient parlé de leurs relations avec les femmes. Ils avaient, entre autres points communs, le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de femmes dans leurs vies. Radek s'en étonna car il trouvait le médecin particulièrement charmant, mais il se garda de le dire à se dernier et se gifla mentalement pour avoir pensé ceci de son ami. Mais plus les jours passaient, et plus la présence du médecin lui était indispensable. Il en avait besoin. Quand il y repensait, une fois seul, il souriait et se traitait d'idiot de penser cela car Carson était un peu comme Sheppard, il attirait beaucoup de femmes sur la cité. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il tomba amoureux du médecin. Il savait qu'il allait bientôt quitter l'infirmerie et qu'il aurait peu d'occasion de le voir mais il ne voulait pas lui avouer. Il savait que s'il le faisait le médecin ne se moquerait pas de lui, ce n'était pas son genre, cependant il avait peur de son refus et de tous ce que cela impliquait.

De son côté, Carson appréciait beaucoup Radek. Il aimait parler avec lui car ils savaient s'écouter mutuellement. Il avait découvert un Radek différent de celui qu'il croyait connaître, et celui là lui plaisait beaucoup. Il ne savait pas trop ce que cela voulait dire, ou plutôt il ne se posait pas trop la question car il avait peur de la réponse. S'il s'avouait ses sentiments, il y aurait de nombreuses conséquences donc la plus importante : perdre l'amitié de Radek si celui-ci ne les partageait pas. Ca lui faisait bizarre, il n'avait jamais été attiré par les hommes et ne l'était toujours pas d'ailleurs, c'était juste Radek. Il n'aimait pas les hommes mais un homme, voilà où était la différence.

Radek préparait ses affaire, il sortait aujourd'hui de l'infirmerie. Au début il se languissait mais aujourd'hui il aurait préféré rester encore quelques jours. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi et savait qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre avec ce poids, il voulait en parler à Carson mais ne trouvait jamais le bon moment. Il prit son sac, et se dirigea vers le bureau du médecin. Maintenant c'était le bon moment. Il frappa et entendit une réponse qui ne tarda pas.

- Bonjour Radek, alors ça y est vous nous quittez ?

- Oui, il le faut sinon sans moi Rodney va finir par tuer Kavanaugh.

Ils étaient gênés autant l'un que l'autre. Radek décida de se lancer.

- Carson, je voulais vous parler.

Carson le regarda d'un air intrigué.

- Oui ?

- Eh bien voilà, l'autre jour je vous ai dit que je n'avais personne dans mon cœur.

- Oui, je me rappelle.

- Je vous ai menti.

Carson sentit sa gorge se serrer, heureusement qu'il n'avait pas parler à Radek de ce qu'il ressentait.

- Vous savez ce n'est pas grave, je ne m'en formaliserai pas.

- Je sais mais cela vous concerne.

- Comment ça ?

- J'espère que vous ne le prendrez pas mal, mais la personne à qui je pense nuit et jour, eh bien, c'est vous.

Il avait parlé vite et Carson n'était pas sûr d'avoir entendu ce qu'il avait dit. Il en resta bouche bée.

- Je suis désolé si je vous choque, reprit Radek.

- Pas du tout, répondit Carson.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ferma. Radek le regardait, perplexe.

- D'ailleurs vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir des cachotteries.

Au sourire du médecin, Radek comprit qu'il avait bien fait de tout lui dire. Cette idée fut renforcée par le baiser qu'ils échangèrent.

**FIN**

**Voilà j'espère que cela vous aura plus, je voulais tester un slash avec ces deux persos. J'en ai eu l'idée quand j'ai écrit « Face cachée ». Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**


End file.
